My Bloody Valentine
by Crearulian Angel
Summary: One sided Daikari fic. A little bit on the dark side... No very much on the dark side. Read at own risk. Based on Good Charlotte's : My Bloody Valentine


Crearulian Angel: My first songfic ever! I never thought I'd write one of these, but while my inspiration is low I'll write a story I've been planning for ages. It's based on the words to Good Charlotte's 'My Bloody Valentine'. It's a one sided Daikari and bit dark. Read at own risk I don't think it needs that high a rating but still if you have a weak stomach this may not be the best story for you...  
  
My Bloody Valentine   
  
A single tear slipped steadily down her cheek. The fast momentum of the small transparent liquid turned to a slow struggle as it tried to rip itself from the peak of her chin. Such a simple symbol is a tear; while it is colourless and so small it represents so much. Unlike blood. Blood is very different but in so many ways very similar.   
  
Her eyes already weary with the shedding of tears, she felt them well up once more as the still fresh memory replayed again in her mind. She remembered his words. The words he spoke in that calm oh so soothing voice dripping with confidence. A hint of ego was lightly laced into his silky voice but tonight she had felt the distinct difference. The touch of madness almost smoothed over with his collected exterior, the blood splattered on his face unnoticed. His words were like a blow to the head.  
  
"Kari, please don't cry."  
  
Oh my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life.  
  
Kari Kamiya fell back on her bed letting a new wave of tears consume her. Her mind reeled with disorientation and she felt her subconscious pulling at her, dragging her into a tumult of memories. The one she wished never to see again...  
  
Giddy with childish excitement Kari was reluctant find her keys and open her door. After a wonderful night with her beloved, her Hope, Kari was in her own little world. She remembered their parting kiss. Lapsing into a state of bliss Kari revelled in the sweet, sweet taste of TK which she never wanted to let go of. The passion in that kiss told her quite clearly he felt the same.   
  
Stepping up the cool silent stairs to her small but homely apartment the young woman jumped at the shrill ringing of her cordless phone as the door squeaked open. Almost slapping herself for being so jumpy Kari strode over to the bench, the blinking light that flashed in sync to the two 'ring, ring... ring, ring's' seemed to pierce the darkness in her un-lit kitchen. She hadn't bothered to turn it on, still lost in her world only her and TK could enter.  
  
"Hello?" She asked politely a bit worried that someone would call at this hour.   
  
I ripped out his throat. And called you on the telephone to  
  
Take off my disguise  
  
Just in time to hear you cry  
  
"Kari? It's Davis. I think you need to come over to TK's. There's something I need to show you."   
  
A sudden chill swept over her. She didn't know why exactly but she afraid. "Why Davis?"   
  
"Just come over. I really need you to see this." His tone was desperate, pleading and had an edge to it that Kari couldn't yet pick out. Later she identified it as madness.  
  
With a sigh the brunette grabbed her jacket once more and headed out to her car. The temperature had dropped quite dramatically. A cloud of her condensed breath formed as she exhaled and the light moisture added to the cold sting in her already cold pink tinged nose. As she pulled into TK's drive way she found it disturbingly quiet. The stillness hung in the air like a bad smell and her already rattled nerves made her slight form quiver.   
  
Alarm surged through her at the sight of the wide open door. A gaping mouth ready to swallow her into the darkness beyond. Seeking the Light within she took a deep breath and plunged into to blackness feeling the suffocating stillness intensify. "TK? Davis?" she called uncertainly, her voice barely audible. But one heard it. The one that was waiting for her.   
  
It had seemed ages since she had agreed to meet him at TK's without barely a question although her voice was tainted with confusement. That was so like her. So trusting. One of her many lovable traits. He could picture her angelic face creased with worry. Her brow knitted in concern. He materialised in front of her, out of the darkness.  
  
"Kari. You came." He reached out to brush away a stray strand of chestnut hair but stopped, his hand shielded by darkness. He could still feel the warm liquid slipping down his upturned arm. As sick as it was the feel of it was delighting. He made sure to hide the tool behind him. She wouldn't understand until she saw. He wouldn't say a word until she saw. But she would eventually understand. She would see his reason and come running into his arms where she belonged.  
  
"I did. Now where's TK?"   
  
"Shhh, follow me." He led her down the dark passageway to TK's bedroom. Kari knew this place like the back of her hand but still the churning of her insides didn't cease as an odd aroma met her nose. Her delicate nostrils wrinkled at the unfamiliar smell, the not exactly disgusting but rather stagnant smell of something she couldn't quite put her finger on.   
  
"Kari, its time I told you." The lights flickered on and the sudden light blinded her briefly before what lay before her came into sight. There, laying on the bed in a pool of bright red liquid was her TK. Her eyes swept up his body and she clenched her stomach to keep from retching.   
  
His body, what was left of it, was splashed with little splodges of his own blood. His chest was torn apart, horrid shreds of flesh hung from the gaping hole. The lifeless arm streaked with the red liquid was bent in a sickening position as if he had fought his murderer. The flow of blood was strongest at his throat. Severed nerves and vital veins were barely distinguishable in the fountain of red. His face untouched had a look of utter disbelief. His mouth, the lips parted in a silent scream with a small trickle of dark red blood spilling over the side. The lips Kari had kissed only hours before.   
  
"Davis..." He caught her frail figure as her knees buckled. He knew they would.   
  
Oh my love, please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all I don't know wrong from right   
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
"Kari. I love you. I loved you from the very beginning and I love you with all my heart tonight. That's why I did it. For us. For you."  
  
He felt her stomach convulse as she spilled her dinner on the carpet but he continued despite her gasps in between the heaves. "Kari, please don't cry."  
  
He dropped you off, I followed him home  
  
Then I stood outside his bedroom window  
  
Standing over him he begged me not to do  
  
What I knew had to do  
  
'cause I'm so in love with you  
  
The details of the nights events were precious to Davis and he made sure to go into every one as he retold what he had done to the blond basterd. Retelling everything to the beautiful angel in his arms. He told her of the drive to his house after having to watch in pain the kiss. He told her of his little chat with his close friend. He told her of the look of horror on his face when he produced the knife. The glint of the silver blade, not yet soiled with what it craved. He told her of him on his knees in tears, begging. Yes begging for him not to do it. Begging for his own selfish life. Basted.   
  
He told her of how after 'removing' his throat he had plunged the gleaming blade through his chest thrusting it violently through his flesh, savouring the ripping of muscle from bone and the fresh wave of hot blood. Just like biology class he said. But the frogs didn't scream.  
  
Her whimpering became more frequent as her mind tried to come to grips with what he was saying. Tears were threatening to fall but she refused to let them pass. She listening with amused horror at her best friends tale. Her stomach was too weak and empty to relieve the stress, the reeking smell of blood that was plaging her. She was fighting to stay conscious. Fighting to regain control of her wobbly legs. The sleeting rain came suddenly disrupting the convient silence. As he finished with a slight satisfaction, using again those words that cut through Kari: "I love you". She tore away from him and outside the house grabbing her mobile as she ran.  
  
There was... police and flashing lights  
  
The rain came down so hard that night  
  
The headlines read "A Lover Died"  
  
'No tell-tale heart was left to find'  
  
When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
Oh my love, please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I known is   
  
I love you tonight  
  
Safely in the back of an ambulance with a blanket wrapped around her Kari sat in stunned silence. No tears came. She knew they would when it all sank in. when it all sank in. A harsh clanging sound made her jerk awake from her depressed stupor. She looked up to see an innocently confused Davis searching frantically for her, the rain dragging his crimson hair over his child like sad face. The glint of the cuffs grasping his hands behind his back made the tightness in her chest release slightly but her stomach turned sickeningly as their eyes met and she heard him call out.  
  
"KARI! We're supposed to be together! I LOVE YOU!" With those parting words she heaved once again breaking into uncontrollable shaking. The vile taste stung her throat. She dared to look up one last time. The retreating car gave her no solace and she knew it wouldn't.   
  
As he was pushed into the paddy-wagon Davis whispered to himself. "I love you Kari. My bloody Valentine." 


End file.
